Ethan Slade
Ethan Slade is a character created by one of Clare's fans, Bluebwerry, for the #claresiobhanvampires tag. He was introduced in the second episode of Vampires. Adulthood Ethan met Sammy B during the second episode of Vampires. The two quickly hit it off, and Sammy invited Ethan to his house that night. While kissing, Ethan bit Sammy and drank some of his blood. Due to vampire and witch lore, this meant that Sammy then had control over Ethan. In episode 3, Sammy B found out that he had control over Ethan by lore and Ethan was more of a pet towards Sammy now, as well as a love interest. Ethan had no idea that Sammy B had a thing for his human friend Braylen Franklin and was also unaware that despite Sammy and Braylen having negative love, they still kissed when they met up again. In episode 4, Ethan confessed how much he disliked being a vampire and hated the idea of having to kill people for food. Ethan explained that when he was a human, he just wanted a normal job, nice family and a boyfriend, but instead he was given the life of an undead vampire. Sammy assured Ethan that Cody was trying to find a cure to help Ethan. In episode 5, Sammy gave Ethan the vampire cure he and Cody made after both Cody and Braylen decided not to be turned human again anytime soon. Even though Sammy and Ethan were in love, Sammy let Ethan go and leave Forgotten Hollow after sleeping with him for the first time. Ethan was seen in the background of University #2. It's unknown whether he is attending Britechester, or whether he was visiting. Ethan returned in part 2 of the Vampires and Realm of Magic crossover, where he and Sammy B became an official couple. Ethan and Sammy, a while after the 2-part special, got married at the Villarreal mansion. Sammy being an elder and Ethan almost an adult. . Trivia *Ethan was introduced in episode 2 of the Vampires series. *He was a Fledgling vampire. *He is a sim made under the hashtag #claresiobhanvampires. *Ethan is Sammy B's new love interest. *He was the first vampire who is part of the LGBT community. *He was under Sammy B's control as Ethan bit Sammy, but Sammy can't be turned into a vampire since he is a witch. *Some believe that Ethan will be the one who ends up with Sammy. *He is unaware of Sammy's past unofficial relationship with Braylen Franklin. *Despite being a vampire, Ethan coped with eating human food (specifically, garlic noodles), unlike Cody who vomited each time he ate. *Ethan loves garlic and was not affected by it as a vampire. *He's British American with "a soft west country accent". *Ethan is younger than Sammy. *Ethan was the first vampire townie introduced, the second was Sunhee Moon. *He hated being a vampire and wished to be cured. *He was turned back into a human in episode 5 and left Forgotten Hollow. *His first kiss and time were with Sammy. *He was Sammy's first (and only) boyfriend. *Ethan and Sammy got married in the 18th episode of the Discover University series, at the Villarreal mansion. *His original storyline meant that he would have died really quickly, revealed in Clare's "MORE SHOCKING SIMS SECRETS..." video Category:Fourth generation Category:Forgotten Hollow Category:Clare Siobhan Townies Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Young Adults Category:LGBT sims Category:Spouses